This invention relates to a take-up apparatus for material of indefinite length such as thread, rope and the like to be subjected to dyeing or liquid treatment in which the material is helically wound in a plurality of layers about a winding beam with tapered flanges and more particularly, has its purpose to provide an apparatus for material of indefinite length in which the traverse movement distance of a material guide means is increased as the diameter of the roll of material being wound on the winding area of the beam between the opposite tapered flanges increases so that the material is traversely and suitably fed to the tapered winding area on the flanges at the opposite ends of the beam and thereby the material is uniformly wound in layers in a stabilized condition.
It has been conventionally known that material of relatively small width and of indefinite length such as thread, tape, rope and the like to be subjected to dyeing or liquid treatment is traversely wound in layers on the porous winding barrel of a winding beam having flanges at the opposite ends. But the winding beam with flat flanges has the disadvantage that when the material wound in layers is subject to liquid treatment such as dyeing, since the opposite ends of the material layers offer a low resistance to the liquid passing through the material layer ends, the material layer areas are excessively treated. Thus, in order to eliminate such disadvantage, the inner side faces of the flanges have been conventionally tapered.
However, when material of indefinite length is wound on the winding beam having tapered flanges, a traverse distance varying means is necessary to gradually increase the traverse distance of the material so that the material can be uniformly wound in layers on the tapered faces and as such traverse distance varying means, an electrical or mechanical means has been proposed. However, the conventional electrical or mechanical means has a complicated mechanism and encounters difficulties in handling. Thus, there has been demand for a stable and positive take-up apparatus for material of indefinite length.